


Designation Unknown

by GhostCwtch



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Sam, Bucky is not capable of consent due to brainwashing, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omega Bucky - Freeform, past relationship, sort of open ended, suggestion of potentially healing cock?, super duper dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wintersoldier has no designation. Bucky Barnes, however, does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Yeah. I don't even know. I was in the mood to write A/B/O fic, I'm on a Stucky kick and this is what came out. Potentially more parts later but I'm calling it done for now since I'm not really sure where to take the story other than healing!cock, which I don't really want to do.
> 
> As said in the tags, Bucky is not capable of consent in this fic. He and Steve had a past relationship, but at this point Bucky doesn't even really understand what's happening to him.

The Winter Soldier does not have a designation. He has been trained to recognise the scent markers in others, targeting an alpha is different to targeting an omega and his handlers need him to be able to understand the difference. But the Winter Soldier is not human and so does not have a designation.

 

This is what he has been told.

 

********

 

The asset always succeeds in his missions, but this time he has to get in close, the long range option proving ineffective against such a wily opponent. He takes a hard blow to the face and his half mask flies off, skidding across the ground. Whipping back towards his target, he is aware that without the mask he can smell the strong alpha pheromones stirred by the fight.

 

He's falling to his knees before he can even register that anything is happening. A keening whine splits the air, a sound he recognises as the cry of an omega in distress. It takes him a long moment to realise that he is the one making it, and that he is unable to stop.

 

The alpha stares down at him, hands loose at his sides and giving off scents of fading adrenaline and surprise. "Bucky?"

 

The asset sobs slightly and there's an internal clench for a moment and then a sudden rush of wetness near his groin. His skin is feeling hot and tight and he doesn't understand.

 

"Oh, Buck, shh, it's okay."His target touches him and it is gentle and soothing. "We need to get you somewhere safe now. I don't," he hesitates, "I don't know where your head's at but I've been your alpha since before the war so I'm gonna take care of you okay?"

 

The assets says nothing in reply, panting in short breaths as he is overwhelmed by the cocoon of scents wrapping around him. The alpha scent has been joined in the air by the distinctive tang of imminent heat. It's getting harder to think and his target is tugging him to his feet and into one of the cars abandoned by a civilian. 

 

"Don't worry, Buck. I know a place we can go, just hold on."

 

******

 

Steve has never driven like this before outside of a war zone. He dodges around other cars and uses his enhanced reflexes to wind his way to Sam's house. It's not ideal, but the beta's home is at least somewhat familiar territory and it lacks the major security issues of Steve's apartment.

 

They pull into the drive way, and in other circumstances Steve would have come in a back way despite being certain that no one had followed them here. He gently guides Bucky from the passenger seat, and Bucky's eyes are already glazed over with the typical sheen that comes during a heat. His cheeks are pink and his scent is ramping up and they need to get inside before something indecent happens.

 

Steve pounds on the door and when Sam opens it, he doesn't wait to be invited inside. 

 

"Whoa, dude. This is-"

 

"Unacceptable, I know, but we needed to get somewhere safe now because, and don't ask me how because I don't know, but this is Bucky Barnes and he's my mate and we've been apart for seventy years and this heat is gonna come on hard and fast and we need to den right now."

 

Sam, and bless him for it, snaps his mouth shut and leads the way to the most defensible guest room. He grabs a stack of clean towels and sheets from the linen closet on the way, and hands them to Steve saying, "You owe me for this one. You owe me all new things because this ones are going to be ruined. You are paying for whatever it takes to get the heat scent out of this room because I am a goddamn beta and I don't need your alpha omega bullshit stinking up my house. And you are going to seek counselling with someone way more qualified than me after this because you need it and I know when I am out of my depth."

 

Bucky's scent has taken on the sweet edge of readiness, and while Steve manages to absently agree to whatever Sam has just said, he does so as he's pulling Bucky through the door and closing it behind them.

 

*********

 

The alpha scent that has him feeling drunk shifts in tone as the door closes. Where before it had a feeling of distance to it, a sense of not-safe, not-ready, now it's clear that his alpha is receptive. 

 

But being able to read the scent doesn't tell the asset what to do. His clothes are a small torture against his skin and the slickness slipping down his thighs makes the rough fabric of his combat pants cling. He does nothing, standing where his target has left him.

 

**********

 

Steve arranges the clean linen near the bed and turns. Bucky is swaying on his feet, mouth slight slack and erection straining again his zipper. He's making no move to undress himself despite the irritation his clothes must be causing him, and Steve tries not to think about why that might be. There will be time for that later, for now he needs to focus on getting Bucky safely through what promises to be an intense heat.

 

He carefully eases Bucky out of his clothes and nudges him onto the bed. Some sort of instinct finally kicks in and Bucky rolls onto his stomach, kneeling up to present. Steve swallows hard and strips out of his own clothes as quickly as he can without taking his eyes off of Bucky. He nearly falls over getting out of his pants but soon enough he's naked and can climb up behind Bucky and properly scent the omega the way he's been dying to.

 

Burying his nose in the hair just above the nape of Bucky's neck feels like coming home, the scent that had always been by his side. The added spice of heat has Steve so hard he can feel his pulse pounding in his cock. He checks Bucky's entrance, and the omega is slick halfway down his thighs, entrance clenching around Steve's fingers. Bucky groans beneath him, shifting and pushing back, whining as Steve pulls his hand away.

 

Steve thrusts in slowly, and all the way in until his balls are pressed snuggly against Bucky. The weak cry Bucky gives is all the warning Steve gets before internal muscles clamp down around him, milking his cock as Bucky comes. Steve moans, and braces his hands on the bed just above Bucky's shoulders. As soon as the last shudders of orgasm pass, Steve begins a gentle rhythm, just barely moving in and out of Bucky's wet heat.

 

They were never really together like this. Steve was too weak before the serum, helping Bucky through his heats with fingers and fist and trying not to breathe too deeply because if his body tried to form a knot, he would be in real danger of passing out. During the war no serving omega went into heat, their bodies under too much stress to allow it. For all that Steve told Sam that Bucky is his mate, they've never managed a proper bonding bite. And this isn't how Steve would have pictured their first real shared heat, not how he would have wanted it with Bucky visibly confused and not really responding, but his body doesn't care, gearing up towards orgasm and his mouth flooding with bonding chemicals, his jaw itching to bite down on the gland at the base of Bucky's throat.

 

When he comes, Steve manages to bite down on the bedding instead. His knot grows and grows, and it feels like he's going to tear Bucky apart before it finally stops and locks them together. Bucky is twitching weakly beneath him, having come for a second time, his internal muscles pulsing around Steve's knot. Steve rolls them carefully to one side, not jostling where they're tied but getting Bucky out of the wet spot. Between the serum and whatever has been done to Bucky that has allowed him to survive this long, Steve has no idea what to expect from this heat but he'll see Bucky through it and then they'll figure something out. Something to help his best friend who seems so confused and lost even as he slips into sleep, biology soothed for the moment.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's response to all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a separate work but as I am an idiot and paired it with the wrong fic in a series, I decided to delete that and just add it on to this one.

Sam knows pretty well what's going on in his spare room and he is not happy about it. Bonded alphas and omegas separated under stressful circumstances have a well documented history of sharing a heat upon reunion and Sam knows that. He also knows that even an omega in the midst of heat should be more responsive than the guy in there with Cap. 

 

In another situation, Sam would be staging some kind of intervention for after the heat, but he is so far out of his depth here that he can't even see the shore line. Interrupting during could be more detrimental than helpful here but when this guy snaps out of what ever haze he's in, how is he going to react to having had a heat with an alpha he doesn't even know? Because what Cap said just doesn't make sense.

 

There weren't two soldiers found frozen in the ice, but Steve said that he'd been this guy's alpha since before the war. As far as Sam knows, the only person who could possibly fit the bill for that description is Bucky Barnes, and everyone knows the story of Barnes's death so it can't be him in there. 

 

If he's honest, Sam is a little bit afraid that Steve ran into an omega that happened to look and smell a bit like Barnes and that he's in there with a total stranger. A total stranger who is so dazed and out of it that he didn't so much as blink Sam's way, didn't seem to register Steve moving him bodily into the house. Sam is trying hard to trust that his friend wouldn't do that.

 

But the truth is, he doesn't know Steve all that well. And just because Captain America wouldn't do something, doesn't necessarily prevent Steve Rogers from doing whatever the hell he wants.

 

*******

 

It's longer than he would have anticipated before the two emerge, and it is both of them who come out which Sam finds to be a mixed blessing. On the one hand, he knows the omega is relatively okay but on the other, well. Awkward is the least of it.

 

Steve descends on the fridge like he hasn't eaten in a week, and with his metabolism it's no real surprise. The surprise comes when, instead of inhaling the first edible item he comes across, Steve turns to the omega and offers him a massive bowl of cereal before taking care of himself. The omega eats mechanically, not quite in the same daze as before, but still not as with it as Sam would like for the situation.

 

Speaking of, "You wanna tell me what's going on now?"

 

Steve is well into his second bowl of cereal and it has apparently taken enough of the edge off that he feels up for actual conversation. "Oh yeah, thanks for this Sam. We wouldn't have wanted to intrude like this but, well…" He trails off with a sappy, lingering look towards the omega, whose lips twitch but don't actually manage to make a real expression in return.

 

"About that. You're tellin' me this is who exactly?"

 

"Oh, right, sorry. Head's still not on quite right. This is Bucky Barnes. Bucky, this is Sam Wilson. He's been a good friend to me since I woke up."

 

The so-called Barnes looks over and gives Sam a short nod before returning his attention to Steve. 

 

"Steve, man. It's not that I'm saying I don't believe you, but how? Every kid in America knows what happened to Bucky Barnes, so it doesn't make a lot of sense for him to be sitting in my kitchen, you know?"

 

"It doesn't make a lot of sense for me to have woken up after 70 years under ice, either Sam." Steve's the is tense and the flare of stress-scent is enough for Sam to take a step back, hands coming up defensively.

 

"I was just-"

 

He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Barnes moving faster than Sam's eyes can follow and pining him against the wall by his throat. There's a low thrumming growl echoing through the kitchen and it only cuts off when Steve carefully lays a hand over Barnes's, coaxing him into letting Sam go.

 

He watches the two of them warily, his own scent markers reading surprise and stress in equal measure. Steve's scent is blaring reassurance, all traces of aggression gone, and Barnes is reacting, melting against Steve with the same blank expression he's had throughout.

 

"Sorry Sam, Buck's always been protective." He meets Sam's eyes over the metal shoulder. "I'm not sure how he's survived, but I can promise you that I'm going to find out, and when I do, whoever kept us apart is going to be sorry."

 


End file.
